


Killing Stalking AU

by Anonymous



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gore, Humiliation, Injury, Kidnapping, Killing Stalking AU, M/M, Murder, Murderer! Connor, Stalker! Evan, Stalking, Threats, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Evan Hansen has had a crush on Connor Murphy for forever and finally gets close to him, just not in a way he expected.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

There's a guy Evan likes.

He's smart, he's funny, he's kind.

Evan follows all of his social media almost religiously, receiving updates on his phone whenever the boy so much as posts a smiley face. It's obvious Evan would want to know about him, right? 

But he doesn't want him to know, for fear of being labeled a stalker. 

Plus, it's not like he would feel the same way about Evan, after all, he isn't into boys. It didn't matter anyway though, people like him never liked people like Evan

Evan stood now outside of Connor's house, looking around wearily. 

No one was around.

Carefully, he took out the notepad he'd been working on, trying to guess the passcode to get into the house. Based on the wear and tear of the buttons, Evan had been able to get the code down to four numbers, he just needed to figure out the order.

6-7-2-9?

The door beeped angrily at him, telling Evan it was wrong.

2-6-9-7?

Once again the door beeped, but a voice sounded behind Evan, making him jump.

"Hey there, there's been an increase in illegal activity in this neighborhood, I just wanted to check in-" 

Jared quickly turned around, red-faced as he stared at the man in the police car. Beside him sat a girl that looked around his age.

"Wait, this is Connor's house?" The man sounded confused.

"Oh, um, it's my cousin's house." Evan lied quickly, frozen in fear. "He asked me to pick something up for him."

The girl in car nodded, "Alright, have a nice day. If you have any trouble, don't hesitate to call us, here's my card." She leaned her hand out the window and Evan walked stiffly over, taking the card.

Zoe Murphy. The card read in large print. 

Evan nodded his thanks and walked back up to the door, glancing down at his notepad. The car hadn't driven away yet, so they must be watching him...

Gulping, Evan put in another code, praying to whatever god there was that it was correct.

7-9-2-6

The door clicked open and Evan sucked in a breath, waving at the officers before pushing open the door and sliding inside.

As he shut the door, Evan let out a deep breath. That was too close for comfort, but at least now he was inside.

Carefully, Evan took off his shoes and began to examine the house. It wasn't exactly big, but the complete lack of clutter made it seem less small. 

Evan trailed his hand along the wall as he walked, taking everything in. It was nothing like he had imagined Connor's house, but it was much better.

He found himself in Connor's bedroom. Excitedly, Evan flopped down on the boy's bed, smelling the pillow.

"That's Connor smell alright!" Evan laughed, sitting up and still hugging the pillow.

Brief eye-contact. That's the most Evan's ever gotten from Connor, but now he was here, in the boy's home.

"All it's missing is Connor!" Evan smiled, laying back down to enjoy himself.

~~~~~~~~~~

Connor was making his way down the street to his first class of the day, mind buzzing and everywhere but where he was right now. 

"Hey, Connor!" A car pulled over to the side of the road. Connor blinked and turned around, a smile spreading on his face.

"Hey! Officer Park! How've you been?" Connor strutted up to the window, leaning inside. Zoe sat still, watching the boy.

"Oh you know, grumpy as usual!" Officer Park laughed, Connor laughed along with him. "How about you?"

"Oh, I was just headed to class!" Connor glanced at Zoe. "Who's this?"

"My new partner, Officer Anderson was assigned to a different district." Park shrugged.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Connor." He extended a hand to her. Zoe carefully took it, eyeing him.

"Zoe." She replied shortly. She didn't like this boy, something about him gave her he creeps. 

"Well, I best be off to class!" Connor flashed a smile and Zoe instantly knew what she found so unnerving. 

His eyes, they don't light up like the rest of his face.

"Wait, your cousin is at your house, shouldn't you be going there?" Officer Park asked. Connor froze, confusion on his face.

"What?" 

~~~~~~~~~~

Evan was nearly half asleep, he'd never been so comfortable before. He wasn't sure if it was because Connor's bed was that nice or if it was because he'd never been surrounded by the sweet scent of Connor.

There was a sudden clang from the closet that had Evan's eyes flying open.

What the fuck?

Standing up, Evan cautiously walked over to the closet. Obviously something just fell, he had no reason to worry.

He slid the closet door open to find that even that was relatively clean of clutter. However, in the center of the closet was a door, probably leading to some sort of storage space. It had a large lock attached to it, but the key was already in it. 

Evan turned the key and it clicked open, allowing him to peer down.

There were stairs leading down, but Evan couldn't see the bottom due to the sheer darkness of the space. He began to descend down, hoping there was a light switch at the bottom.

Scattered along the steps were tools of sorts, and Evan had to awkwardly step over them to get through. A saw, pliers, a butcher's knife, a rather large fishing hook?

He got to the bottom and walked around blindly, hands out. His foot hit something. 

That was a weird feeling? It didn't feel hard, nor did it feel soft? Evan looked down, squinting to try and see better. 

Holy fuck, it was a girl! Tied up and gagged, squirming slightly on the ground.

Evan stumbled back, falling back onto the floor.

"What the hell?" He asked aloud, before scrambling towards the girl. "Are you okay?" 

Evan didn't understand what was happening, but he knew he at least had to help this girl.

"Here, let me help-" Evan tugged on the gag and managed to get it loose, sliding it off of the girl's face.

"Help me! Help me please!" She shouted.

"Okay, okay." Evan panicked. "Just let me untie your hands and feet." With clumsy hands, he started to pull at the rope wrapped around her hands. 

"Stay away, why are you doing this to me!" She screamed, writhing in his touch.

"No, I'm trying-"

Then he noticed the girl wasn't quite looking at him, but just past him. With wide eyes, he turned around to see Connor, welding a metal baseball. 

"I don't know who you are, but I haven't seen my relatives in years." Without hesitation, it was swung at Evan, making his world go black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Evan awoke he was still in the odd basement space. He tried to sit up, and quickly found that his leg was tethered to a pole. 

As Evan turned to look at the door, he was met with the sight of the corpse of the girl from earlier.

Evan shrieked, backing away.

“The basement wasn’t big enough for the both of you.” Connor shook his head, appearing from the corner of Evan’s vision. “Now, how about you tell me what you’re doing in my house.”

Evan fought tears, “I-I fell in love!” He looked at his feet. “I just-“ tears spilled down his cheeks.

Hey.” Connors voice grew softer and he ran a hand through Evan’s hair, making the boy flinch. “It’s alright.” 

Evan looked at the body.

Connor seemed to chuckled, “How do you feel after spending the night with the daughter of a CEO of a major pharmaceutical company?” Connor sat back and looked at her, almost with pride. “You have no idea how much she screamed at you for help while you were out cold, as if you could’ve heard!” He took great delight at that.

Evan stared, shaking horrendously.

“Now,” Connor looked at Evan. “You’re young and unemployed, judging by your shabby clothes you were probably the class loser... plus you’re a dude lover.” 

Evan gulped.

“Normally I’d kill you and keep the girl, but I haven’t killed a man since the death of my dad. So you’re just lucky I guess.” He stood. “You must be hungry.”

He took a small can out of a bag and opened it up, letting Evan eat. “You should be grateful, the only reason you can eat is because I let you live. How do you feel? You beat the girl...”

Evan downed the food, “I-I feel good.” He smiled up at Connor.

Connor gave him a twisted look, “Why the fuck would you like that you sick fuck.” Then, Connor roughly grabbed Evan, pulling him into a kiss, which was surprisingly soft.

Then, Connor pulled away. “Hmm, your legs are going to be an issue.”

“What-“ Before Evan could comprehend what was happening, Connor had taken a sledgehammer and was pounding his legs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as Connor had broken his legs, he was fixing them. Bandaging them up with care and making it sure they wouldn’t hurt too bad.

“Had to be sure you couldn’t get away.” Connor said. Evan groaned from the pain, laying limp on the floor.

Connor rolled his eyes, “Is all you do complain? I fix you up and feed you and all I get is crying.” He sighed. “Besides, you’re all skin and bones, it won’t be fun cutting you up.”

Finally Connor sat back and sighed, looking at Evan. “You need a bath.” He decided. He hoisted Evan up, throwing the boy over his shoulder, and lead him out of the basement to the upstairs bathroom. 

Evan was thrown not so carefully into the bathtub and the shower was turned on, spraying the boy in the face with cold water.

“I know, water pressures strong.” Connor said soothingly before putting shampoo in Evan’s hair. He rubbed gently for a moment before making Evan do it. 

“Hurry up so you can go back to the basement.” Connor huffed.

Evan bit his lip, “Please, please don’t make me go back down to the basement! It’s dark and moist...” he thought of the body.

“Of course it’s dark, it’s a basement!” Connor snorted. “Come on.” 

Evan finished with the shower and was dragged naked through the house to the laundry room, where Connor picked clothes out of the dryer.

Connor dressed Evan is a shirt, then pulled a long dark brown skirt from the wash, thinking for a second before dressing Evan in it.

Connor looked at Evan sprawled out, sitting on the floor in the skirt and laughed, “You look like some country whore.”

“Stay here.” Connor left.

Evan crawled over to the door and looked down the hallway. 

The front door...

“Idiot.” Connors voice sounded behind him. Evan looked over, the boy had a wicked grin on his face and now welded a knife. “You could’ve gotten out if you just crawled. People would’ve been outside and walking about. Of course, I would’ve stopped you. Unless of course you’re starting to like it here?”

Evan stared silently at Connor.

“I’ll make you a deal.” Connor took the knife and drove it into the floor, right near where the staircase was, but still a distance from the door. “Don’t cross this line. Right where the stairs start. And if you do?” He took the knife out of the floor and moved towards Evan. “I’ll slice your neck up. Nice and slow.” He dragged the knife carefully across Evan’s neck, leaving a shallow cut that bled and trailed down the boys neck.

Evan was going to puke. He was going to puke and cry.

“Hey.” Connor caught Evan’s attention. “I’m sick of that expression. Smile.”

Evan twitched and then smiled up at Connor.

“Jesus, you actually do as you’re told.” Connor laughed. “Good boy, just listen to me and you’ll be fine.” Connor took Evan’s head into his hands, looking at the boys face. “Looking at you, I keep thinking about her...” 

Connor brought Evan’s hand to his own cheek, letting the boy cradle his face. He shut his eyes. “Your hands, even they remind me of my mother...”

Connors eyes snapped open as he looked at Evan, “I love you.”

Evans heart lurched. The thing he’d always wanted to hear from Connor, “Ah, I-I love you too!”

Connor dropped Evan’s hand away from his face, “Was I talking to you? I was talking to my mother!”

Evan pulled away, his face turning bright red.

“Look at how pink you are.” Connor teased. He tilted his head, looking at Evan as the boy avoided eye contact. Connor scratched his head, glancing over at the kitchen.

“You wanna be my mom?” He picked Evan up, the boy dangling awkwardly, and dragged him over to the kitchen, setting him on a chair and pushing it up to the counter. 

“Be careful, it’s sharp.” Connor joked as he handed Evan the knife. The boy took the object, holding it cautiously. “Labor is important, after all. If I just feed, clothe, and house you, you’ll start getting other ideas. But you’re obedient so this should be too bad.”

Connor leaned back, “I have something I want to confirm too.” He glanced at the clock. “Perfect! Dinner time.” He looked at Evan, smirking wickedly. “Better get to work.”


End file.
